


Pomegranate Seeds

by BirdBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically Food pOrn, M/M, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBlue/pseuds/BirdBlue
Summary: Tom watches his older and least tolerable peer, Abraxas Malfoy, eat and comes to an important conclusion. Could be seen as pre-slash, or just hate, or fascination. Definitely a tiny bit of slash in there, though... Warning: Really short!





	Pomegranate Seeds

Tom watched.

It was cruel, almost, how perfect those fingers were, as they reached down into the bowl and drew out a small seed. Red flesh covering hard, white stone. It was horrid, almost, how beautiful those lips seemed to be, as they parted slowly and sucked the seed in. Those pretty white teeth were tainted pink with the juice. It was awful, almost, how that same mouth let out a low chuckle, sneering at the staring boy with an amused sort of spite. Oh, and how that tongue snaked out to lick those lips clean, it was… Repulsive. Almost.

"Anything wrong, Tom?"

"No, Abraxas, I remain perfectly well, thank you."

There it was again, that irritating chuckle, that made him have difficulty keeping himself from leaping out of his seat and devouring those lips, there and then.

"If you say so, snake."

It was then, on that day, that he decided he hated Abraxas Malfoy.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I wrote a while back and one of the first ones that I've edited from my really old ff.net account. I hope you liked it, it's not really a masterpiece since it took me about ten minutes to write it, but I think it's ok, nonetheless. Please comment and tell me what you thought, it helps me out a bunch!


End file.
